An Apple A Day
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: A collection of 365 one-shots/ drabbles/ short stories (or at least that's what I'm planning). Contains mainly Fax and Eggy. Wings and no wings. Feel free to comment a one-shot idea! Full summary inside. :) Day 1: Watercolors.


**Hey guys! This is my new story! I've decided for it to be a collection of one-shots and it will be 365 chapters, one for every day of the year (except I'm not going to update every day of the year, obviously). ****There will be many chapters in this series. The only pairings I will do are Fax and Eggy and maybe Nudge/OC if ya'll want. Oh, and maybe Total/ Akila. And Maya/ Dylan. But no ships for Angel, Gazzy, or Ari. Just, eww. I will do Hurt/Comfort one-shots along with Romance, Family, etc. etc. Feel free to PM/ review an idea on a one-shot you want to see. You do not need to read in order (this is a one-shot collection, duh) and you can start wherever you feel you want to. With that, happy reading my fellow Maximum Ride fans! ;)**

Day 1: Watercolors

"Fang! Look!"

Fang turned around from the TV to face an ecstatic blonde and a notebook, calling him from the kitchen. She was sitting next to Ella and they were surrounded with paint and paintbrushes.

'Oh god, please say they aren't trying to drink it or something,' Fang pleaded, remembering that only yesterday they had set the toaster on fire from trying to see if sticking a pencil into the toaster would let them roast marshmallows. Yes, the Flock had taken a break back in Arizona for a week at Dr. Martinez's house. Fang and the rest of the boys shared a room upstairs, and the girls in another room. Sleeping never felt so good.

"Yeah?" Fang replied.

"We're painting with watercolors and I just finished my first painting! Wanna see?" Max chirped, happier than Fang had seen her in… a while.

Although he was a little ticked off that she had interrupted his episode, he couldn't ignore the bubbly smile she gave him and said, "Sure."

She turned her notebook towards him, "Look!" she repeated.

"Oh yeah… that's a really pretty… ummm…" Fang said, trying to make out the smears of black, blue, and yellow on the sheet.

Her smile slowly changed to a frown. "It's the Flock. Duhhh. Are you blind?"

"It is? Oh yeah! I see it now!" Fang said, going against his inner desire to say, "…where?"

Of course, Max saw through him and he gulped as her face contorted into a really deep frown. "You're lying," she accused, pointing at him.

"Nu uh."

"Yu huh," Max said, putting her painting down, "You didn't even know what it was. You thought it was horrible, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Fang said just a little too quickly.

Max raised a pink paintbrush and immediately raced towards him and started painting his face, starting to make his nose a strawberry.

"There," she said, satisfied, lifting her brush to admire her handiwork. "I feel better."

"Why you little…" Fang growled. "Ella! Pass me a paintbrush!" he yelled, catching the blue tool. He painted a small dot on her nose, and said, "Now we're even," with a smirk.

"Hey!" Max yelped, trying to wipe the blue dot off, giving Fang the chance to run away.

"Catch me if you can!" Fang challenged, smirking before he ran off.

Max got up, growling, not happy that her prisoner got away, and started chasing him, brandishing her brush like a sword and striking at him at every chance she got.

"Too slow!" Fang taunted, evading her attempt and poked her on the cheek with his weapon.

Max growled again, lunging at him (again), and he dodged (again).

By this time, Ella was howling with laughter and Angel and Nudge had come downstairs to see the fight, cheering "Go Max!" and "Go Fang!" Max and Fang, however, ignored them and proceeded to block out everything in the background and only focus on themselves.

Fang reached out with his paintbrush, but Max jumped back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now who's too slow, slowpoke?" Max giggled, doodling more streaks onto his face.

"I'll get you, Max." Fang said, raising his eyebrows.

"Try it if you can, Fangles!"

With that, she ran out the front door, Fang on her heels. They whipped out their wings as if on instinct and continued their battle in the air, a hawk against a raven. Suddenly, if it was possible, Fang faltered for just a moment, letting down his guard and Max took that chance to pull in her wings and tackle him in the air, also making him pull in his wings as they fell to the ground with an 'oomph.'

"Whoa, what do you eat? Bricks?" Fang wheezed.

"Hey!" Max said, a disapproving look on her face. "It's a law that you can't call a girl heavy!"

"Are you a girl?" Fang teased.

"More than you'll ever be a boy," Max retorted, drawing a flower onto his cheek.

"Oh yeah?" He flipped them over, making Max yelp as she suddenly realized she was on the bottom. "Who wasn't a boy again?"

He took his brush again and painted "FANG" in all capital letters onto his forehead.

"Now," he said, smirking, "Everyone knows that you're mine."

With that, he leaned in and gave her an Eskimo kiss, making their noses purple. After he pulled back, she blushed and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Pushing him off her roughly, she ran back into the house, leaving Fang, two paintbrushes, and his triumphant smile behind.

* * *

"Dude, why is there a pink flower on your face?"

Those were the first words that Gazzy asked when Fang walked into their room where the rest of the boys were playing on the Wii. They were too preoccupied with the game and had no idea about the duel of the paintbrushes.

"Max," he replied simply.

Iggy and Gazzy fell silent, staring at the unnatural spot of color amongst the black, before starting to howl with laughter, not even realizing that they were dying multiple times on their game.

"Dude, you are whipped!" Iggy cackled, teasing him.

Fang grinned slightly. "I know."

**Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts (since I can't read minds like Angel)! Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that each chapter title will pretty much be the topic of the one-shot (as you may have noticed). So, anyway, R&R!**


End file.
